Question: Omar did 14 fewer push-ups than Vanessa in the evening. Omar did 2 push-ups. How many push-ups did Vanessa do?
Omar did 2 push-ups, and Vanessa did 14 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $2 + 14$ push-ups. She did $2 + 14 = 16$ push-ups.